herofandomcom-20200223-history
Li Dian
Li Dian is a character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the generals of Cao Cao. Biography Li Dian was served Cao Cao in Shouzhou, the remnants Yellow Turban in Yanzhou at Shouzhang as well as the battle against Yuan Shu and Tao Qian were torn down. After Li Qian was killed, Li Zheng successfully defeated Lu Bu's general Xue Lan and met with the counties in Yu Province. Li Zheng died, leaving Li Dian to take over and direct his troops. He was appointed Governor of Lihu. In the battles against Yuan Shao and his sons, Li Dian helped the army to lead his relatives and subordinates along the grain and silk. In the confrontation of the latter, Li Dian and Cheng Yu carried the goods on the river, but Yuan Shang had an official stationed on the river, blocking the supply line. If the route is blocked, Cao Cao suggested to get off the boat, but Li Dian is convinced that the army can best block the enemy and raise the topic of cleaning the river. Cheng Yu agreed, they also warned Yuan Shang's officers, and he accompanied him from the start in many battles, including Guandu and Chibi. He is best known for successfully defending Hefei castle, threatened by Wu emperor Sun Quan. Together with the Wei generals, Zhang Liao and Yu Jin organized Hefei's defenses based on a message received from Cao Cao, saying: "Zhang Liao and Li Dian, fight outside the walls. Yu Jin, protect the castle". In the Battle of Hefei, Yu Jin attracted the Wu army by retreating to Hefei. Li Dian and Zhang Liao then attacked the Wu army, which in the forefront also included Sun Quan. The latter, seeing that the battle was getting complicated, decided to retire, but Li Dian's troops had destroyed Xiao Shi's bridge, the only escape route from which he could disengage the Wu army: Sun Quan was in trap. Even if Sun Quan manages to save himself by jumping with a horse over the destroyed bridge, he suffered a shameful defeat (at the command of over 100 thousand men had failed to conquer a castle defended by just over 2,000 men). Li Dian had the moment of maximum military splendor at Hefei. Personality Li Dian's words and postures sometimes confuse his closest allies. He is very laid back, often chatting with his colleagues and keeping calm and cautious when making decisions. He takes his duties seriously and is willing to complete the task in whatever way he thinks necessary. He also has a keen instinct. Because he is very close to Yue Jin, he often blames the short man for being more confident in himself and not being so fascinated by his height. Although Zhang Liao's past service in the ruble led to the death of Li Dian's uncle, the two have shared respect, although Li Dian often hopes that Zhang Liao can restrain himself in the battle. Gallery Images Li_Dian_(ROTK9).png|Li Dian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Li_Dian_(ROTK10).png|Li Dian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Lidian-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Li Dian (domestic) - RTKXIII.jpg|Li Dian in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Li_Dian_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Lidian-kessenII.jpg|Li Dian in Kessen II. Lidian-dw8art.jpg|Li Dian in Dynasty Warriors 8. Li Dian - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Li Dian's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Li_Dian_(DW9).png|Li Dian in Dynasty Warriors 9. Li Dian Stage Production (DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 Li Dian Ending-A Glimpse Of The Coming Darkness|Li Dian's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Military Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Parents Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Tricksters Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Political Category:Loyal Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Liars Category:Determinators Category:Traitor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Loner Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Harmonizers Category:Lethal Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed Category:Self-Aware Category:Passively Empathetic